Frozen Moon
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: The Moon Princess is reincarnated in Jackson Overland's time and becomes Selene Koori when he becomes Jack Frost. How will this change things with the battle with Pitch?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Everyone knows the story of how Jackson Overland became Jack Frost, Winter Spirit and Guardian of Fun, however in one alternate Jackson was not the only one to die on that fateful day. Jackson died saving his little sister while Serena Glacé, his Ice Princess, the half French blonde girl felt the loss of her other half and gave in to Death's hallowed embrace on that same winter day, dead at the hands of her own father. Serena had only kept living because Jack had given her a reason to, without him there was no reason for her to fight and hang on any longer. Man in Moon changed her into a Winter Spirit as well, the personification of Winter's Darkness where Jack was the light. MiM also knew the truth of her soul as did she but, the girl had elected to accept becoming a spirit instead of returning to the reincarnation cycle.

Selene Koori now had pale blue skin, ice blue hair and eyes the color of snow. She wore light blue leggings, a white long sleeved shirt lined with blue fur, and in her hands was the sickle she had been sharpening for the spring to come. She rides the wind straight to the lake where Jack had drowned after sacrificing himself for his sister and is there when he wakes up, helping him to regain part of his lost memories. Mostly his name and whom she had been and how he'd died, saving his little sister. Jack looks at his girlfriend, "You could have lived, Princesse de Glacé? "

Selene snorts at this, " You were my only reason for living through all those injuries, Jack, if not for the fact that you gave me hope where no one else could I would not have lasted as long as I did. Could you really see me surviving my father for much longer without you? "

Jack blinks at this, " Was I really all that kept you going? "

"Jack, Death had always been one step behind me but, you gave me a reason to live and Death had promised to take me swiftly once that reason was gone. " Selene says softly.

Jack could see why that would be a good thing, " Can we be seen? "

"We're Winter Spirits now and need belief to be seen though your little sister does believe in her Big Brother. Say your goodbyes and tell her to get our names out there, Burgess need never fear me unless they are like my father. Speaking of him, Death promised me I could kill the bastard myself. Zephyr, give me a lift, would you. "

The West Wind comes and picks her up, carrying her straight to her old home while Boreas carries Jack to his home so he could gain closure with his little sister and get his and Selene's names out there. Boreas and Zephyr would always carry the Winter Spirits, Jack was Winter's Light while his other half was the darkness. In this case Jack was her better half and had been even in life because Serena Glacé took no one's shit. She dressed like a guy because she worked the fields and as she pointed out to the other women all men were perverts, some just hid it better than others. Jack was one of the few males in Burgess that had never gotten caught peeping, mostly because he was terrified of his mother and Serena.

100 Years Later:

Jack sighs as he is forced to give up his cape and shirt for something new which his girlfriend picks out or rather has a certain goddess get for him and enchant up the wazoo. Jack finds himself with a blue hoody that was well before its time but, he knew better than to question Selene by now. Selene's clothes were holding up well but, then again hers had been blessed by Aphrodite when she had still been alive. The pair were trying to break into North's Workshop again just to see if they could get past Phil. Selene always made sure her nasty storms started up when the children were safe and that several abusers were taken out at the same time. She also was making Jack practice his powers because she knew they needed to be ready for anything, especially those damned Summer Sprites.

Selene also hated Mother Nature because she never did anything to reign in the other damned seasonal representatives from attacking her and Jack. Selene had become darker because of this, protecting Jack's innocence as best as she could. Jack on the other hand did all he could to help her remember hers, to keep some light in her, to keep her from falling too deeply into the darkness. Jack himself wasn't that fond of Mother Nature either and the winter spirits had recently been seeing black sand that resembled Sandman's Dream Sand. When they saw it change dreams into nightmares they had to act. Selene would slash though the black sand with her sickle while Jack would use his staff to freeze over the corrupted sand and then destroy it.

They had no way of knowing that they were interfering with Pitch Black's plans to return more powerful than ever. They inform the frozen spirits of what they had seen and Winter's Denizens, the Yuki-onnas, Frost Giants, Qiqirns which happened to be large, bald dog spirits that caused Inuit people to have fits whenever they were approached by them, the Tizheruks happened to be from Inuit mythos as well and is a large snake like creature near the waters of what will be Key Island, Alaska, Loki because he happened to be a Frost Giant and was cool with them plus not even he would mess with children, and they also were on good enough terms with the Dire Wolves to warn them as well.

1925:

Jack and Selene do their best to keep the snow to a minimum during the Diphtheria epidemic in Alaska, due to the fact that Balto was in fact half spirit he could see them though he didn't know he was half spirit right then, they guide Balto and do what they can to keep the temperatures from dropping too far, neither one of them would let more children die if they could help it. Being Aniu son made it so they could and did interact with him. Other than Boris, Muk, and Luk they were the only ones to truly accept him until Jenna.

Nome, Alaska, 1927:

"Jack, Selene, I know you're there. "Balto calls out, he finally understood why he could see the Winter Spirits when others couldn't.

"Hey, Balto, finally know whom your dam is, huh. Took Aniu long enough to tell you. Oh, don't worry about Aleu, she's fine. " Jack says.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on her. " Balto says.

" Why wouldn't we, we try to keep the really nasty storms well away from civilization though two years ago was meant to be though we did do all we could to help you out. We hate seeing children suffer. " Selene says, " Your kids have all turned out rather well though Kodi does need a kick in the head every now and again. "

Balto rolls his eyes at this, oh how well he knew that. Saba and Dingo weren't that bad. Aleu was with her new pack though hopefully he would see his pup again one day. The other two well, " How would you two like to have my other two pups, they are one quarter spirit and this way you won't be as alone. "

Aniu appears just then, " I can help with the conversion process for them, you've treated my legacy well you two and more importantly you've been keeping the Nightmare King Pitch Black in check for many years now. "

The winter spirits smile at this and Balto calls for his pups. The unnamed pair arrive first followed by Saba, Dingo, and Kodiak, Jenna was the last to arrive, " What's up, Dad? " Kodi asks him.

Jack and Selene approach their new companions and the red furred pups turn icy blue with gray furred bellies with Aniu's help, " Balto, what just happened? " Jenna asks.

Aniu grants the others spirit sight, " These two winter spirits have protected my legacy well, these grand pups of mine will be their new companions. "

" Well boy, I think you should be named Glacier. "Selene says to her companion and Jack rolls his eyes at this.

" Well, we can't have Selene outdo us in the name department, can we, boy, your name is now Blizzard. " Jack says

" Jenna, your pups will be safe with us, it'll be nice to have help for once. " Jack tells the husky female, "Heck, if they get around to having pups of their own we'll bring them back to visit you and we'll also bring you messages about Aleu as well. "

Chapter 1

Selene rolls her eyes as Jack plays with the kids, he never gave up hope in trying to have the kids see him, to be believed in. Their winter wolfdog helpers were currently at a reunion with their extended family. Blizzard and Glacier had sired many pups with wolves and huskies over the years, and their pups had also sired or whelped pups as well. Burgess was one place to never receive her Darkness of Winter, some of the inhabitants, yes, Selene hated child and spousal abusers and so they felt her frigid fury. Jack understood that she was protecting their victims by killing them with winter's chill. She was there when the misery sets in again, " Jack, you still have me, and we both have Rudolph. "

Jack chuckles, " It was fun creating that Blizzard to help everyone realize what his purpose was. "

" He's an outcast like us, you know how much us being willing to help him meant to him. Plus, he always comes to see us after Christmas. " Selene says.

" Yeah, I know, I just wish we could be seen. Is that too much to be asked for? "

Selene sighs at this, she knew Jack wanted to truly be able to play with the kids but, they had each other, " Jackson Overland, I chose to become a spirit, to not go back into the reincarnation cycle, you know the senshi in Japan and why I dragged us to the North Pole back in '92, it was because I was literally the only one whom could beat Beryl, why do you think I grabbed the Crystal anyhow? "

Jack blinks, " You're the Moon Princess, you're above MiM, aren't you? "

" I am, I remembered after mom died, the good parent this time around. When you saved your sister I surrendered to Death because without you around I literally had nothing to live for. My father just helped me to die quicker. I did so enjoy freezing the bastard to death and then delivering his soul straight to Thantos himself. "

" You know the Greco/Roman Pantheon really well, don't you? "

" Of course I do, my father was Hades in my last life, my mother Serenity the IV or Bitchenity as Sailor Dike dubbed her. Tomoe Hotaru is able to see me because she is the Senshi of Death, Rebirth, and Destruction. She knows that Pluto's hope for the future will never come to be because I am an unending immortal spirit now and I don't regret a single second because I got to choose for _myself_. "

The way she emphasized myself told Jack something very important, that she had been forced into situations that were not of her own choosing. She was still pissed about Snow Queen Kaguya showing up in '93 as well. Selene lets the wind take her and Jack isn't far behind, neither of them suspecting that hours from then they would be kidnapped by E. Aster Bunnymund and two yetis. Selene comes up out of the sack cursing in French, glaring at Bunny and the two yetis that had manhandled her, they and North were included in her rant of creative curses. Jack just lets her get it out of her system while talking in sign language with Sandy and finding out why they had been dragged to the Pole or rather Santus Clausen.

Jack winces, Selene would read MiM the riot act next which is what she does in Ancient Lunarian after she finds out. MiM was actually cowering away from her towering rage. He knew he should have told her. Jack sighs, " Princesse de Glacé, you know you'll end up helping anyhow. "

"That is not the point, Jackson Overland Frost! I chose to become a Winter Spirit, the least MiM could do is fucking warn me about this! "Selene snaps, "I'm his freaking boss, sacré bleu. What did I ever do to deserve being blindsided like this, huh, MiM! "

The rest of the Guardians wisely keep their mouths shut, if Selene Koori was actually the Moon Princess then she had every right to demand answers from MiM. Selene snarls at the answer she gets, "You expect me to help deal with Pitch again! I cast him off of the Moon and made it so he could never go back and now you expect me to help out with him again! "

MiM replies and Selene's snow white eyes narrow, " Fine, I'll help but I reserve the right to choose whether or not I'll be an official guardian, MiM, I deserve that much. "

The rest of the guardians wisely keep their mouths shut and Jack snickers, "Selene, don't you have some abusers to freeze? "

Selene smirks and raises her sickle before her eyes start to glow, " What you mean by that, Jack? " Nicholas St. North also known as Santa Claus asks him.

" Selene hates child and spousal abusers and will freeze them to death as she is Winter's Darkness personified. Doesn't help that she was abused growing up herself. That's one thing she does that I don't mind, no child should fear their parents or caregivers. At least she actually does more than give them hope that things will get better. " Jack says.

Bunnymund winces at this, " I hate to admit that Frostbite has a point but, he does. We're supposed to protect that children and that means from their families as well. That Koori takes the direct route isn't surprising, the only one that ever kept Hope alive in Serena Glacé was Jackson Overland. No surprise she welcomed Death when Jack sacrificed himself to save his sister. "

Selene rolls her eyes, "I sensed his time was coming and there was no way I would be able to survive the hell my life was, I'm lucky I lasted until the fall of the Silver Millennium though some of the Pooka children might have been evacuated to Mau. "

Bunnymund blinks, "Crikey, I never thought of that, Koori. "

" Of course not, now, can we get this over with, just because Spring is coming up north doesn't mean it is in the south. Jack and I have a lot of work to do and we don't have helpers for it unlike the rest of you, Sandy is the only one whom understands how hard it is for us. " Selene states.

"Especially when you have all the other spirits coming down on you for doing your job. " Jack says as he glares at Bunny.

Bunny winces having never thought of things from Jack's side, he was just doing his job and Bunny would tear into him. "Not to mention all the other seasonal spirits and sprites that seem to think they can try and kill us. They learn differently very quickly once they meet up with my sickle. " Selene snaps.

That has all of the guardians freeze in horror, "You're children. "Tooth murmurs and they were, Jack and Serena had died still believing in the Guardians. They should have been helping them instead of ignoring and berating them. Well, Sandy actually would help them when he could. That was mostly the reason why they actually looked forward to seeing his sand. He understood how hard their job was. Tooth had her little fairies Santa had his elves and yetis, Bunny had his stone warriors and his eggs could actually walk, Selene had gotten in to the Warren after all. Jack does whistle for Glacier and Blizzard though, with Pitch becoming more of an irritant they would need their most powerful Winter Wolfdogs.

The pair arrive in a snow flurry before their owners and Bunny groans, " Did ya have ta summon the hounds? "

" We'll need all the help we can get when it comes to Pitch, if necessary we can call for all of our wolves. We've been fighting Pitch off for years we noticed him corrupting Sandy's Dream Sand two hundred years ago. "Jack ripostes.

Sandman looks at them and they both nod to confirm it, Pitch had created Nightmare Sand to try and tip the scales in his favor. Thanks to Jack and Selene's winter helpers they'd been able to hold him back until now it seemed. " We spread the word to our fellow wintery denizens and we've been doing all we could to hold Pitch back. "Selene states, " If necessary I can call on Sailor Saturn as well. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, the Balto Movies, or Sailor Moon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" Mates, if ya have winter wolfdogs then why da ya say ya work alone? "Bunny asks.

" They can handle frosting things over but they also get the children and decent adults whom are trapped outdoors somewhere warm and safe for them. Generally they'll take them to Nome, Alaska because that's Glacier and Blizzard's home, their granddame is Aniu, they're two of Balto's pups. " Jack answers.

The Guardians all blinks, that actually made sense in more ways than it didn't. Selene's eyes narrow as she stares off into the distance, " Glacier, gather your pack and protect the Tooth Palace from the idiot, would you, our war with Pitch is coming out of the shadows and into the light. "

" Blizzard, you as well, let's have some fun with taking Pitch and his Fearlings down. " Jack says while Tooth races off.

" I'll go on ahead since I can traverse the shadows, be careful, Jack. "

" Keep yourself in one piece, Princesse de Glacé. "Jack murmurs.

Selene slips into the shadows and her sickle is flashing through the nightmares even as the Winter Wolfdogs tear into them as well. Toothiana manages to get to her swords while Selene and the Wolfdogs hold the line. Selene also snatches up hers and Jack's teeth to keep them safe, no way in hell was she allowing Pitch to manipulate her fiancé. No one had ever realized that the snowflake necklace she wore and the icicle pendant Jack wore were actually their engagement gifts to each other. Toothiana watches as Selene slices through the fearlings with ease and realizes that Selene was a warrior, someone steeped in darkness but all too willing to fight for the Light. Pitch knew damn well he had no chance against Selene because she happened to have divine genetics, once she died her Lunar and Greek God genetics kicked in once again.

This meant that her control over shadows was immense and then she smirks and plunges her sickle into the ground, calling upon the long past warriors to help fight as well. Toothiana's eyes widen, only children of Hades could call upon the dead like that. Jack's presence was announced when a bolt of icy lightning strikes down one of the more powerful fearlings that had been sneaking up on his fiancée. Jack rarely let himself touch the darker side of winter but he did need to keep himself balanced. Protecting Selene, well, he would do whatever was necessary. Selene smirks when she senses Pitch and dives into the shadows, coming out behind him from above with her sickle poised to strike. Only his most loyal nightmare's warning nicker allowed him to realize the danger. Selene's sickle reshapes into a glaive and she smirks, " Well, Pitch, let's see how you handle your polearms. "

The Nightmare King curses even as he is forced into a battle with Winter's darkness. North, Bunny, Sandy, and Toothiana all watch in open awe at the battle raging before them. Selene had been trained by Queen Hadina herself on how to wield polearms. She who would have become Sailor Moon taps into her senshi abilities even as the battle continues, spinning her glaive above her head, in front of her body, parrying the blows from Pitch's Scythe with ease. She would not let him bring the Darkness back. While dark aligned Selene was still a warrior that would protect Hope, Wonder, Dreams, Memories, and Fun. Oh, she knew what Jack's center was just as she knew her own was Friendship. She had known the love of Friendship well before she and Jack had transitioned from friends to more.

Burgess was under their protection and neither one of them had allowed Pitch to gain too strong of a foothold. Selene had also found Pitch's Lair and had clearly marked it in such a way that the children would never stumble upon it accidentally. Pitch had been pissed when he realized what she had done. The reincarnated Lunar Princess spins away from another attack and then raises her glaive above her head, "Death Reborn Revolution! "

The Fearlings were all destroyed in that moment and Pitch just barely escaped her attack, Selene smirks, "Never mess with Sailor Saturn's reincarnated older sister, I love that attack. " Her glaive resumes its sickle shape easily enough and she rides Zephyr down to join Jack.

" Selene, how do we stop him? " Jack asks.

Selene smirks at this, "We make damned sure Easter goes off without a hitch. Our Winter Wolfdogs can guard the Warren and I can set up a ward to keep all those of ill intent out, hell, I can even call on Saturn to come play with Pitch. "

Jack smirks at this, " Selene, when this is over we are finally making things official. "

"I'll call Auntie Aph and we'll get things done, first, let's deal with the Nightmare King. Besides, it's been a while since I've been able to have a good old fashioned beat down of a fight, battling Pitch was fun. "

Jack sighs at this, "Why are you such a battle junkie anyhow? "

" Reincarnated Greek half blood, we're all hardwired for battle, it's just I don't have to deal with the Dyslexia that comes with the package and instead got hit with Dyscalculia, the math version. Why the hell do you think I had you go over the family budget before we became winter spirits? " Selene retorts.

Jack blinks, " Huh, never really realized that until now. "

Easter did manage to go off well enough and winter's denizens took to collecting the teeth and leaving gifts so the little tooth fairies would be protected better. Still, Pitch had managed to capture Selene, pissing off Jack, Glacier, and Loki. Loki was the one to go straight for Pitch's lair, eyes narrowed, " Selene is one of my favored one's Pitch. I am a God of Magic, do you honestly think you can out battle me? "

Pitch curses, the female Winter Spirit was one of Loki's favored, well dear Moon, he was in huge trouble wasn't he? There was also the fact that Loki liked Jack and Selene because they actually paid homage to him when they pranked the mortals or other immortals. One of their Winter Wolfdogs had been impregnated by Fenrir himself. That bitch was very well protected in Nome and Loki would love to meet his grandchildren once they were whelped and weaned. Maybe he could even have one as a familiar which would get around Odin. Oh how he hated his adoptive father for his games. At least Selene, once she found him, took the time to knock some damn common sense into him again, seven hundred years after she had done so the last time.

Serenity the V had never let him get away with his shit and she had also had him down as her lawyer. Loki now would come to Midgard and got through Law School just to keep up to date on the current practices and had, had words with Mother Nature about how the other season sprites treated the Winter Spirits. Needless to say Mother Nature was not thrilled Loki was in fact their lawyer and had laid down sanctions against the other three seasons. The rulers of the other seasons in other words Hiccup the Summer King, Rapunzel the Spring Queen, and the Autumn Queen, Helenium, were all pissed as they had no problems with the Rulers of Winter.

Toothless had already saved the pair sixteen times in the last year alone. Hiccup had told Selene soon after she had become a spirit that she had his full permission to end any summer sprites that tried to hurt her or Jack. Rapunzel and the Autumn Queen had also granted her that boon as well. The fact that they cared more about them than Mother Nature did was very telling. Hiccup had Toothless watch over the Winter Spirits just to try and keep his sprites in line. The nymphs left them alone because they recognized Selene as a demigoddess. Mostly because they did not want to piss off Lord Hades or Persephone whom Selene had bitch slapped but good in her last life telling her cousin/step-mother to get over herself. As long as Hades didn't take any immortal lovers she should be happy.

Selene was being held in place by power nullifying shackles and Pitch's Lair was subtly getting warmer. The Summer King, Hiccup, slips in and removes the shackles by shoving little pockets of summer's heat into them. Selene almost wilts, Hiccup manages to draw the heat in the air around himself leaving a pocket of colder air around the female Winter Spirit. That helped her out but not enough. Hiccup lifts her into a bridal carry and has Notus, the South Wind get them out of there. Zephyr rushes in as well to try and help her friend sure she may be associated with early spring but there was no way in hell she was letting Selene die. Helenium Potter as she had been known in life, now Helen Falls, curses when she sees Selene and quickly calls up Eurus, the East Wind, to help cool her down, " Luna Love, go get Jack and have him meet us at Hogwarts, I'm getting her to Poppy. "

Luna nods and apparates away, she had become the Personification of Valentine's Day though she generally stayed with Helen. Helen creates a Port Key taking her, Selene, and Hiccup straight to Hogwarts' Hospital Wing, " Poppy, we have a winter spirit that needs help now! "

Poppy races to her new patient and quickly sets to work, even as she has a House Elf fill a tub with water. Luna arrives just then with Jack and he wastes no time in chilling the water even as Hiccup places her in it, "Thanks, Hiccup, Helen, for getting her out of there. "

Meanwhile Loki is still battling Pitch and their battle has taken them out of Pitch's Lair. Pitch's Nightmares rise up and come to his defense. " Dear Helheim, you are annoying, aren't you? "

"I will bring the Dark Ages back, I will be believed in again. " Pitch snarls and then he is punched by the Spring Queen, Rapunzel.

" How dare you mess with Selene, she doesn't deserve everything that she has suffered through. " Her golden hair wraps around his wrist and Loki hits him with a snowball. He did pick up a few things from Jack after all. Including how to put his Fun magic into the snowballs. Oh how he loved hitting Odin and the other sticks in the mud with those snowballs. Rapunzel throws Pitch over her head with her hair, sure the seasons were still transitioning but like Jack she was most powerful right now though Burgess did happen to be his home, particularly the lake. His Lake never completely thawed even at the height of summer. Selene's place of power was a clearing that never grew anything again except for ice blue roses. No one could clear out those roses either as Jack's little sister had tended them for her brother and sister-in-law in all but name.

Jamie and Sophie Bennet were actually descended from Jack's sister as well. Rapunzel took to looking after those roses as they were technically representing the bond between Jack and Selene since the nymphs of the area had actually created those blooms for the pair's eventual wedding which had gotten delayed by centuries because of their deaths. The other Guardians join in on the fight with Pitch, " Where's Frostbite anyhow? " Bunny asks.

" Helen Falls took herself, Hiccup, and Selene to Hogwarts for Selene to receive treatment while Luna Love went to get Jack because he was needed to make sure Selene recovers properly because Pitch here had the temperature subtly raising around her. " Rapunzel answers.

The Guardians all wince even if Bunny and Sandman were really the only ones to truly interact with the Winter Spirits they all knew messing with Selene brought out Jack's darker side, Jack did not tolerate anyone messing with his Selene. Well, prank wars were acceptable but that was it. At that moment a glaive slams down right where Pitch had been and they follow the glaive back to see the owner, she had short dark hair tinged purple, and her senshi colors were purple and dark red, her violet eyes narrow as she stares down the Nightmare King. Pitch pales, what had he done to attract the attention of the senshi of Death, Rebirth, and Destruction anyhow. Why was Sailor Saturn looking at him like an ant she wanted to squish under her boot.

" Star of Silence, I am the sailor senshi protected by planet Saturn, Sailor Saturn. I do not tolerate anyone messing with Winter's Queen on my watch! "

Loki and Rapunzel back away as Sailor Saturn tears into Pitch for messing with her hime and reincarnated and then reborn older half-sister, " Dear Helheim is she infuriated. " Loki says.

Rapunzel snickers at this, " Can you blame her, Loki? "

" No, I cannot say as I do. Pitch should be grateful Sailor Freeze isn't here as well along with Jack. Jack can get pretty vicious when it comes to the defense of his queen even if it isn't official yet. " Loki deadpans his statement.

" Vasha moi, she is very angry. " North says.

" No kidding, mate. Why is she so pissed off at Pitch anyhow? " Bunny asks.

Sandy rolls his eyes as he knew why Sailor Saturn was tearing into Pitch with a vengeance but he would wait until Selene told the others herself. If they hadn't picked it up from how she said she was going to ask Aphrodite to marry her and Jack then they were hopeless. Saturn was the only one of the senshi that even knew the truth of what had happened to their hime.

At Hogwarts Selene's core temperature has finally fallen back to normal and she was curled into Jack as he happened to be the coldest thing in the Hospital Wing. Helen smirks and looks at Hiccup, " I don't know about you but, I say we go watch Pitch getting his ass kicked by Selene's pissed off baby reincarnated half-sister. I'll even bring a magical video camera as well. This promises to be wicked. "

" Let's go, oh, Jack, Toothless will be here shortly as a warning to Rapunzel's sprites to leave you two alone. " Hiccup says and Helen apparates them away. Luna looks at them and smirks.

" It's about time you two are finally getting around to cementing your relationship. Aphrodite says you let her know when and where and she'll be there to officiate. " Luna tells them.

Selene grins at this, " North or South Pole? "

" How about we get married in your clearing so those that can't handle the frigidness can attend. "

Jack had managed to get Jamie Bennet to believe in him before Luna came to get him and Jamie was spreading the word to the rest of the Burgess kids. Jack wanted his first human believer there and it would be bonus if he could actually see Selene. Jack had told him about Selene after all until Luna had given him the news about his darker half. " Fine, Luna, tell Auntie Aph I have my entire princess wardrobe still, I can find an acceptable dress in there and after that I am not wearing a damned dress again. " Selene says.

Luna giggles at this, " I'll let her know, will you need any wardrobe help? "

Selene rolls her eyes, " I have _that_ wardrobe handled as well. "

Jack blinks before his mind connects the dots, " When the hell did you manage to go lingerie shopping? "

Selene just smirks and enjoys her cuddling time, " Now, Jack, I have to have some secrets from you. "

Helen and Hiccup arrive at the battle with Pitch to see Rapunzel and Loki eating popcorn while cheering on Sailor Saturn. The Guardians save for Sandy are watching in stunned silence as Saturn tears into the Nightmare King with what looked like glee and fury in her eyes. Loki conjures chairs for them and hands them some popcorn, " This is also being recorded as I know a great many being will want to watch this beat down. " Loki states.

Helen cackles, "Send a copy to the Terror Twins, will you, my dear patron. "

" Dearest Helenium, it will be my pleasure. " Loki states as Saturn kicks Pitch in the gonads brutally hard. Every male pleasant flinches in sympathy as she then tosses him into his own lair and looks at Loki.

Loki cackles and seals Pitch in his Lair, only his Nightmare Sand could escape at the moment. Saturn smirks, " Send Fenrir in human form my way, would you, Loki. "

Loki chuckles at this, he knew there had been something between Sailor Saturn and his eldest child. He quite frankly didn't mind if they did strike up a relationship, his son could do worse than Sailor Saturn.

Juuban:

The rest of the senshi are wondering where their hime is, the crystal had vanished, Beryl and Metalia had been handled and then it was like Winter itself took offense to when Kaguya showed up. Blizzards the likes of which were rarely seen in Juuban raged while Kaguya was there. Sailor Mars, Hino Rei, had yet to get anything conclusive from her fire readings and Sailor Pluto, Meiou Setsuna could not even track where the hime was with the Time Gates, at least she couldn't until she decided to see if the hime had been reincarnated sooner than the rest of them. Her eyes widen when she finds out the hime had been reborn in Burgess, Pennsylvania in the late sixteen hundreds, dying in 1712 along with Jackson Overland, her longtime friend leaning towards something more from what she had observed.

MiM winces when he realizes Sailor Pluto was getting close to divining the truth of what happened to her hime. He had to delay her long enough for her and Jack to finally formalize their relationship.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Rise of the Guardians, Harry Potter, How to Train Your Dragon, or Tangled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hogwarts:

Jack rolls his shoulders as he gets up to walk around a little bit. Selene was out of the woods now which meant he could work the kinks out. Hearing that Loki, Rapunzel, and Sailor Saturn had dealt with the well-deserved beat down of Pitch eased his ire, and he knew that soon he would be dealing with planning a wedding. Thankfully his little tailors had been getting ready for his wedding day for years now, they only updated his wedding wear with the times and his preferences. Selene, his reincarnated Moon Princess, now that had been a shock, had an entire Princess wardrobe in her subspace pocket and several other things as well since she did change her outfit up on occasion sticking to the same colors though.

Helen had returned and she looks at Jack, " You and Selene, you two understand me like Hiccup and Rapunzel do. We've all been through hell or looked down on. Hiccup for being a thinker in a warrior society, Rapunzel was kept in a tower for her ability to heal, completely isolated, and us, well we were all hated for things beyond our control. "

Jack, Selene, and Helen all had regular bitch fests with each other since their seasons were so close and frost did show up in Autumn. Helen complained about her human life and the Sheeple of Britain while the Winter Rulers complained about how the other season sprites and several other spirits treated them. They had seen some of Helenium's childhood and had done what they could to help her, why she had seen them even without truly believing in them. Jamie was officially Jack's first believer and they would find out that he had spread the word about the Winter Rulers in Burgess. This gave them several believers though only Jamie would be invited to their wedding. Helen was also the Mistress of Death so she helped the Halloween Spirit out with things as well.

Selene, when she had still been alive had been heavily abused like Helenium had and the pair were able to commiserate with each other while Jack gave them both a shoulder to cry on when necessary. Helenium had only known love for fifteen months of her life, at least until Jack and Selene had introduced her to Hiccup. Hiccup had recognized that she was heavily abused as he had made sure to keep Serena Glacé's working conditions from killing her. She still had his blessing on her as well, which was why Hiccup and Toothless both protected her fiercely, that and she happened to be descended from him as well, she got her blonde hair because of his wife Astrid, well, when he was living anyhow.

That protection and blessing had extended to Jack once he realized that Jack was the only reason Serena forced herself to live through another day, in the hope that it would get better once she could marry Jack. They had both died tragically young however yet their love had survived into death and beyond. Hiccup, at least in Selene's case had become a positive male role model and part of why he had gone to get her was because he was pissed that Pitch had gone after his legacy. If everyone thought Jack was bad when Selene was messed with they had yet to see what Hiccup did to the idiots that messed with her. His summer sprites had learned very quickly to leave her the hell alone along with Jack.

Helen's sprites knew damn well that if Selene didn't kill them Helen would hex them for messing with her friends in her sight. Pitch had been dealt with and Selene was safe now. Madam Pomfrey checks over her patient and hands Jack a frigid version of the Pepper Up Potion that the Terror Twins had developed when Helen had mentioned her Winter Spirit partners in crime. Jack nods his thanks as the potion did help since he'd needed to use his powers all night long to keep his fiancée at her proper body temperature.

" Thank you for being a friend to Miss Potter that she has desperately needed for years now, a true friend, Mr. Frost. " Madam Pomfrey says.

" Back when we were still alive Selene was heavily abused, I know how to deal with that since I was the one to put the pieces back together for her, I gave her hope that she would get out eventually through marriage since her dad damn well knew I'd kick his damn ass if he even tried to hurt her once she was my wife. Yet here we are three hundred years later and we still aren't married. " Jack says.

Poppy Pomfrey looked furious when she found out why Helen got along with Selene so well, " Her own father, Glacé was the name, right, Burgess, late 1600's, correct? "

Jack nodded and Poppy started looking through the alumni list of Hogwarts and started swearing, " That bastard was a healer. "

" A Magical Healer and he treated his daughter like shit? Unless his personality did a one eighty after losing Serena's mom I just don't see it. " Jack says.

Juuban:

" Girls, I finally have some news about the hime, it seems she was reincarnated in the late sixteen hundreds after that I can get nothing more though she was connected at the least platonically to Jackson Overland. " Setsuna says.

" Why did she get reincarnated so early? "Tenou Haruka asks.

" That I don't know but she was closer to Jackson Overland than she ever was to Endymion. I think he's her soul mate. "

Aino Minako snorts, "I could have told all of you idiots that she never loved him, she got into a blistering shouting match with the queen about her bethroval to him. "

" It's her duty to marry him. " Mizuno Ami, a blue haired girl genius and Sailor Mercury states.

Minako rolls her eyes, " The hime will never let him touch her, she used Saturn as her way to keep him away from her, all he wanted was her as another notch on his bed post. "

" That means she can't do her duty? She should be grateful Endymion-sama wanted her. He chose her. " Rei states.

"After he bedded you, Jupiter, Mercury, and Pluto. I am the senshi of Love and Beauty, that includes physical love you idiots, just go fuck your boy toy already and I know Ami-chan is already knocked up by him. " Minako retorts.

Ami's eyes widen at this even as she scans herself with her computer, " My mom is going to kill me. "

" First you've moved and are in your twenties, second, you of all of us should know the consequences of screwing around. " Minako states, feeling no remorse towards her fellow senshi.

Ami whimpers but knows her friend is right, she brought this on herself and her mother would really kill her if she got an abortion. Ami was realizing that she had let herself be charmed into Mamoru's bed and she would most likely get nothing in return even if she tried to get child support. Japan still was very traditionalist in nature and Mamoru might be sided with. She may be better off in Germany for a while. Her father wouldn't judge her nearly as harshly. Ami decided then and there she was getting out of Japan as she really didn't want to give up being a doctor. She started planning that out while the others talked things out.

North Pole, Santa's Workshop:

Toothiana's little fairies had finally made an accounting of the teeth and realized that Jack's and Selene's were missing, " I wouldn't worry about that, Selene most likely snapped them up so Pitch couldn't use them against either winter spirit. " Rapunzel states.

" True, Selene generally thinks of things like that, she'll give them back after we up your defenses, Toothiana. " Hiccup states.

" I can help with that, I'm bored anyway. " Loki says, "You've all gotten complacent and you all realize that now. If not for Jack, Selene, and their Winter Wolfdogs Pitch would have made a comeback well before this. They fought a shadow war against him, protected the children as best they could, humiliated the bullies and yes, children can be bullies, case in point, Dudley Dursley until his cousin saved his fat ass from Dementors. "

Three of the four guardians present wince, "We failed Helenium, mates, we all know that now. " Bunny says.

" Da, did not see truth until too late. " North admits.

" Jack and Selene did, Helenium was only able to see them because she was miserable, lonely, and believed in Winter, thus allowing her to see them and then they bought Rapunzel and I into it to help her out. Give small food stuffs that were more filling, easier working conditions, water, stuff like that. " Hiccup admits.

Rapunzel was cursing under her breath about Vernon and Petunia Dursley while Loki's ire is raising to dangerous levels, " That daft old man left her with magic hating mortals, I knew that but Helenium never told me the true depth to which her charming _relatives_ sank. Umbridge is already on my list and Hel, with permission from Hades and Thantos is dishing out Dumbledore's punishment, those two have just moved up to the top of my hypocritical assholes that need to be pranked list. "

Odin be damned Loki was going to make up for not being allowed to protect Helenium like James and Sirius had both asked of him. He'd even taken them both on as apprentice tricksters along with Remus though Fenrir was helping Remus to handle his inner wolf. Helen was helping Andromeda to raise her godson and had called in one life debt the Magical Sheeple owed her to not persecute, be prejudiced against, or experiment upon magical creatures while also stating quite firmly that Teddy was the Black family heir with her being the head and Andromeda being the regent for the Black family, Neville Longbottom got that honor for Gryffindor, Hermione for Potter, Daphne Greengrass for Slytherin since Helenium happened to be Slytherin head through Right of Magical Conquest, and Fleur Weasley nee Delacour for Peverell. Loki was proud of his little prankster.

Only Sandman had done whatever he could to help Helenium along with the seasonal spirits. Even Pitch never gave her nightmares because her life was already a nightmare. Because there was proof of the seasons she had been able to see Jack and Selene first. " Where did Helen take Selene then? "Toothiana asks.

" Hogwarts since most of the castle inhabitants can actually see them especially the Medi-witch, Poppy Pomfrey. Jack and Selene are actually considered honorary Gryffindors and parts of the castle defenses if a siege happens during winter. Helheim all the seasons call a truce when it comes to Hogwarts due to the founders. " Loki admits.

Hiccup and Rapunzel admitted that this was true, " We allow our fellow spirits to fight back however they can on Hogwarts Grounds, neutral territory in terms of war times or defending someone near and dear to us. Selene, back when she was human is actually descended from me when I was human. I also taught Helenium How to Train a Dragon for her fourth year at Hogwarts due to that damned tournament. " Hiccup states.

" Cedric was good kid, still believer even at his age. " North says.

" It's just a shame that Helenium's sacrifice, twice for those idiots still wasn't enough to get their heads out of their collective asses though she does still hold another life debt over them. The Mundane born just need to tear down the establishment and rebuild it. " Loki states.

Moon:

Queen Serenity the IV frowns wearily at the fact that her daughter had been reincarnated early and was pissed that Pluto had yet to be able to find her. The senshi had managed to deal with the threats, though the Crystal disappearing told her that her daughter was around somewhere. Finding the defiant girl was the trick and someone or something was keeping her daughter from being found. Why she didn't know but her daughter would marry Endymion XIII no matter what.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Rise of the Guardians, Rapunzel, Hiccup, Toothless, or anything from the Harry Potter World.


End file.
